


Spell of winter

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Spell of winter

\---  
Diese Geschichte ist schon ziemlich alt. Tatsächlich war sie damals sogar hier online und auch auf Animexx. Also, falls sich jemand erinnert, bitte nicht wundern.

\---

~winter wonderland~  
In Großbritannien gab es Winter.  
Aber, es schneite nicht einfach.  
Die Sonne schien nicht, während schöne Schneeflocken lautlos nach unten rieselten und kleine Kinder, egal ob magisch oder nicht, versuchten die weißen Flocken zu fangen.  
Nein, es begann immer im November zu schneien.  
In dieser Zeit beobachteten alle Menschen und auch die Tiere unruhig den Himmel und sobald eine dunkle Wolkenwand im Osten heranzog, trafen sie, ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft die nötigen Vorkehrungen. Diese Vorkehrungen waren notwendig, zogen doch fürchterliche Schneestürme über das Inselkönigreich hinweg und hinterließen, wenn die dunklen Wolken sich nach endlosen Stunden, Tagen oder auch Wochen endlich lichteten und der jaulende Wind endlich nachließ, ein weißes Wunderland zurück.  
Aber, dennoch wurde aus etwas so schrecklichem wie den Stürmen, die jedes Mal viel zu viele Opfer forderten etwas so schönes wie das Winterwunderland geboren.  
Lange Eiszapfen hingen an gefrorenen Zweigen und glitzerten mit der endlosen weißen Schneefläche im strahlenden Sonnenlicht mit dem blauen Himmel um die Wette. Die Dächer und die Bäume ächzten leise unter der Last des Schnees und die unterschiedlichsten Schneemänner wachten über ihre Erbauer.  
Schlittenspuren durchzogen die weiße Pracht und die Jubelschreie der Kinder hallten durch die kalte Luft. Aber trotz all dieser Schönheiten und all dieses Spaßes machte man auch für dieses Wetter die dunklen Magier verantwortlich. Die Theorien, die als leises Gemurmel im Umlauf waren, waren weitgefächert und wurden, je weiter der Sturm angehalten hatte immer zahlreicher und auch absurder.  
Es war zum Beispiel von einer natürlichen Reaktion der Natur auf den Gebrauch schwarzer Magie die Rede, aber man sprach auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand davon, dass irgendwelche Schwarzmagier die Stürme heraufbeschworen hätten, nur um die Muggel und natürlich auch alle guten Magier von der Erdoberfläche zu tilgen. Oder aber, sie wurden von der dunklen Seite heraufbeschworen, damit ihre schwarzmagischen Winterrituale nicht entdeckt werden würden, die im Endeffekt aber wieder nur dazu dienen sollten, Muggel und alle guten Magier zu vernichten…

In Hogwarts sah man es anders, die Gerüchte über die Herkunft und die Entstehung der Stürme drangen nur in abgemilderter Form hierher und nachdem der Wind aufgehört hatte, um die Schlossecken zu heulen und an den Fensterläden zu rütteln, trauten sich die Schüler endlich wieder hervor.  
Die mutigen Gryffindors waren wie jedes Jahr die ersten, die das winterlich, verschneite Hogwarts für sich eroberten. Dicke Winterumhänge und weit ins Gesicht gezogene Schals schützten sie ebenso wie Handschuhe, gegen die klirrenden Kälte, als sie behutsam testeten, ob das Eis des Sees dick genug wäre, um sie zu tragen. Die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs kamen dann auch fast zeitgleich aus ihren Räumen und mischten sich, ebenfalls warm angezogen unter die Gryffindors.  
Gelächter und fröhliche Rufe flogen ebenso wie vereinzelte Schneebälle durch das Winterwunderland der Ländereien. Schneezauberer und Schneehexen entstanden, ebenso wie die verschiedensten Schneetiere. Verhexte Schlitten flogen lautlos über den tiefen Schnee und die Schüler zogen mehr oder weniger elegant auf Schlittschuhen ihre Runden auf dem zugefrorenen See. Rot-gelbe Schals mischten sich mit blau-weiß und gelb schwarz, aber nirgends fanden sich die Farben Silber und Grün.


	2. Chapter 2

~sins of winter~  
Tief in den Eingeweiden Hogwarts, entweder vergessen oder ignoriert von den anderen Häusern, versteckt in den Kerkern und weit unter dem See, lag der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Die nackten, unbehauenen Felswände in diesem Teil des Schlosses mochten auf andere Menschen normalerweise nicht sehr einladend wirken, sondern gaben dem Ort eher das Aussehen einer unheilvollen Höhle, einem Ort voller Schatten und geheimer Verstecke, in denen Monster auf Unvorsichtige lauern würden.  
Aber, im Winter war es ganz anders.  
Die Felswände des großen Gemeinschaftsraums leuchteten golden im Schein des flackernden Kaminfeuers und die Schneeflocken, die ähnlich wie an der verzauberten Decke der großen Halle über die Wände zu tanzen schienen, schillerten in diesem indirekten Licht und nahmen dem hohen Raum seine Bedrohlichkeit. Außerdem war der Gemeinschaftsraum voller Leben. Stimmen erklangen, sprachen über belanglose Dinge und ab und an wurden die Gespräche auch von Gelächter übertönt.  
Direkt vor dem Kamin, auf einem großen Sitzkissen lag Draco Malfoy. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Schoss einer jungen Frau, die ihm nachlässig durch die halblangen Haare strich, während sie nachdenklich in die knisternden Flammen starrte. Der blonde, junge Mann rührte sich unter ihren Berührungen nicht, sondern hatte sich, scheinbar Wärme suchend zusammengerollt, um so das leichte Zittern, das immer wieder durch seinen schlanken Körper lief zu unterdrücken. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?“, nach einigen Minuten brach Pansy dann doch die Stille und sah besorgt auf das zusammengerollte Bündel in ihrem Schoss hinunter, „Vielleicht solltest du doch besser ins Bett gehen, bis…“ „Bis…der Winter endlich vorbei ist?“, als Draco schließlich nach einer langen Pause doch noch antwortete, klang er angestrengt, seine Zähne klapperten und selbst in seiner Stimme klang das Zittern mit, „Das geht…nicht.“  
„Malfoystolz?“, Pansy klang amüsiert, während sie eine Decke herbei levitierte, die sich wie von selbst über den zitternden Teenager legte, „Wirkt aber gerade eher ziemlich jämmerlich, wenn du mich fragst.“ Von Draco kam nur ein müdes Schnauben und selbst das Blitzen seiner nebelgrauen Augen wirkte eher müde, als er nun den Kopf hob und sie ansah, „Ich hasse den Winter…Aber, was ist eure Entschuldigung hier zu bleiben?“ „Jemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass du nicht erfrierst.“, Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern und vereinzelt kicherten Slytherin, die dem Wortwechsel am Kamin lauschten und keine so gute Selbstbeherrschung wie ihre Klassenkameraden besaßen.  
Dieses halblaute, etwas genervt klingende Gespräch hatte sich, wenn auch mit leichten Abwandlungen in den letzten sechs Jahren jedes Jahr, sobald der erste Schnee gefallen war, wiederholt. Die Argumente beider Seiten waren auch immer noch die gleichen und am Ende der Argumentationskette rollte sich der grummelnde Draco irgendwann enger in die Decke und schlief, während seine Mitschüler unterdessen Wache hielten, ein.  
Es war eine Tradition innerhalb von Slytherin geworden und eine Frage der Loyalität.

„Eigentlich seltsam.“, Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den zugefrorenen See und die Schlittschuhläufer wandern und strich sich eine Strähne ihres widerspenstigen Haares aus dem Gesicht, „Kein Slytherin weit und breit…“ „Ich habe sie im Winter eigentlich fast nie draußen gesehen…“, Harry nickte zustimmend und auch Ron stimmte, wenn auch grummelnd schließlich zu, „Aber schade ist es nicht, wenn sie sich nicht ausgerechnet im Winter dann immer so zusammenrotten würden!“ „Ron hat recht, man sieht nie einen einzelnen von ihnen …sobald es kalt wird, rotten sie sich zusammen.“, Hermines Stirn furchte sich, als sie angestrengt nachdachte und derweil ihren Schal noch etwas höher zog, als eine kalte Windböe mit den Fransen spielen wollte, „Erinnert mich irgendwie an Schlangen.“ „Toller Vergleich, Hermine. Wenn eine Schlange schon das Wappentier des Hauses ist…“, Ron und Harry starrten sie, unfähig ihrer Logik zu folgen, verständnislos an, und sie erwiderte den Blick einen Moment, bevor sie schließlich genervt seufzte, „Habt ihr denn überhaupt keine Ahnung von Biologie?“ „Äh…“, kam es unisono von den beiden jungen Männern, aber Hermine winkte ab, bevor die beiden noch ihre begrenzten Biologiekenntnisse ausbreiten und sich noch lächerlich machen konnten, „Schlangen sind wechselwarme Tiere.“  
Noch immer waren die Blicke ihrer Freunde vollkommen verständnislos und wieder seufzte Hermine, „Sie können ihre Körpertemperatur nicht halten, sondern müssen sich erst aufwärmen. Einige Schlangenarten tun das, indem sie sich…Nun…mit anderen Schlangen zusammen tun…“ „Ah, Schlangengruppense…“, Rons Grinsen wurde breiter, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn scharf, ihre Wangen schamhaft gerötet, „Wohl kaum. Sie brauchen einfach Wärme, sonst sterben sie.“ „Wirklich schöne Aussichten für die Slytherins.“, Ron rieb sich immer noch grinsend die kalten Hände, aber Harrys Blick wurde nachdenklich, als er sich plötzlich an eine, nur wenige Stunden zurückliegende Begebenheit erinnerte.

Die Wintersonne schafften es kaum in den Unterrichtsraum, ihre matten, goldenen Strahlen erreichten nur wenige der Sitzreihen und es gelang ihnen auch nicht den großen Raum nur um ein Grad zu wärmen. Aber durch das knisternde Feuer in dem Kamin herrschte in dem Klassenzimmer trotzdem eine von den Gryffindors als angenehm befundene Wärme, sodass sie sich im ganzen Raum verteilten und sich unterhalten konnten.  
Die Slytherins, die kurz zuvor als geschlossene Gruppe eingetreten waren, hielten sich hingegen in der Nähe des flackernden Kaminfeuers und suchten sich dort ihre Plätze. Erst jetzt, als die ersten ihre Plätze einnahmen, sah man, dass sie sich schützend um jemanden gruppiert hatten, der nun den Platz am dichtesten am Kamin saß und sich eng in seinen Umhang wickelte. Dennoch zitterte der blonde Schüler, den Harry erst jetzt als, als er die Kapuze des Umhangs zurück strich, als eine beinahe kränkliche Version Malfoys erkannte, noch immer, bis schließlich ein großer Slytherin aufstand und seinen wärmenden Umhang über die Schultern des anderen legten. Das Zittern wurde weniger und schien schließlich zu vergehen, aber erst als der Unterricht begann und seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, konnte Harry seinen Blick von dem geisterhaft blassen Draco Malfoy nehmen…

„Malfoy war heute ziemlich blass.“, verwundert sah Harry, als er von Hermines Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde auf und nickte schließlich zustimmend, „Ja…er sah wirklich krank aus.“ „Na und? Es ist Malfoy, was kümmert uns denn der?“, Ron erhob sich und trat nach einen kurzen Zauberspruch, der seine Schuhe erneut in Schlittschuhe verwandelte, wieder auf die Eisfläche hinaus, „Ich will vor dem Abendessen noch etwas laufen. Kommt ihr?“ Er streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen und lächelte als sie sich wirklich erhob. Harry hingegen schüttelte den Kopf, „Lauft ihr ruhig, ich gehe rein…“ „Ah, die Neugier  
ist geweckt?“, Hermine murmelte ebenfalls den Zauberspruch und trat denn neben ihrem Freund auf das Eis, „Sei aber vorsichtig Harry.“ „Was soll mir schon passieren?“, er versuchte leichtfertig zu klingen, wand sich aber, als er merkte, dass Hermine sich nicht überzeugen ließ, ab. „Schlangen, die man in die Ecke drängt, beißen.“, rief sie ihm noch hinterher, während Harry durch den Schnee in Richtung Schloss lief.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts war lebendig.  
Nicht durch die Menschen, die in dem Schloss lebten, sondern die ganze Schule, das Gebäude selbst, dessen Grundmauern so viel älter, als die Erinnerungen waren, selber pulsierte vor unbändigem Leben, es atmete und veränderte sich. Nicht nur die Treppen verschoben sich immer wieder, sondern auch Räume und ganze Flügel veränderten immer wieder ihre Lage und gaben auf diesem Weg längst vergessen geglaubte Kammern wieder frei, während andere in Vergessenheit gerieten. Der Raum der Wünsche war nur ein Zeichen der Lebendigkeit und des eigenen Willens von Hogwarts und nur die Geister bewahrten oftmals die Erinnerungen an die Flügel, welche von den Menschen schon lange vergessen worden waren.

Harrys Schritte hallten überlaut durch die verlassen daliegenden Gänge des stillen Schlosses. Bis auf seine das leiser werdende Echo seiner Schritte war kein Laut zu hören, beinahe als wäre er alleine in den einsamen, gewunden Gängen, die sich wie ein weitverzweigtes Nervensystem durch das große Schloss zogen. Obgleich er seit sieben Jahren dieses Schloss sein Zuhause nannte, fröstelte er plötzlich und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, als seine Neugier ihn nun immer tiefer in das unbekannte Labyrinth der Kerker vordringen ließ.  
Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wurde von seiner Neugier und einem jäh aufkommenden Gefühl der Dringlichkeit vorwärts getrieben, sie zwang ihn weiterzugehen und immer schneller zu werden, bis er fast rannte. Längst hatte er auch schon die Orientierung verloren, die unbehauenen Steinwände, die sich immer enger um ihn zu schließen schienen, sahen alle gleich aus. Das Licht seines Zauberstabs wirkte verloren in der allumfassenden Dunkelheit und erzeugte dann doch seltsame, verzerrte Schatten, die über die Wände zu huschen und in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden schienen. Nirgends zeigte sich in dem flackernden Licht ein Ölportrait oder eine Tür, sondern vor dem Gryffindor lag nur ein langer, dunkler Gang mit unebenen, steinigem Boden, der immer tiefer hinab zu führen schien.

Längst hatte Harry sein Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Es könnten bereits Stunden vergangen sein, denn er war vollkommen erschöpft. Sein Arm schien mittlerweile so schwer, dass er den Zauberstab nicht mehr länger halten konnte und er fühlte sich nun auch zu müde, um seine Füße richtig zu heben. Als das schwache Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabs schließlich durch seine wachsende Erschöpfung erlosch, blieb Harry abrupt stehen und versuchte sich trotz der Dunkelheit zu orientieren.  
Ohne Licht oder wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt schien das aber schwer und so tastete er nach der Wand und amtete erleichtert auf, als er die vertraute raue Oberfläche unter einen Fingerspitzen spürte. Sich an den Windungen der Wand orientierend, stolperte er blindlings weiter voran. Die einzigen Geräusche in dem sich windenden Gang schienen sein schwerer Atem und sein donnernder Herzschlag zu sein, als er schließlich über eine weitere, in der Schwärze unsichtbare Unebenheit stolperte und der Länge nach hinschlug. Für einen Moment war er wie betäubt, die Dunkelheit, aber auch eine eigenartige Kälte schienen auf ihn zu zu kriechen und ihn mit eisigen, spinnengleichen Fingern zu berühren, beinahe schon zu liebkosen. Eilig tastete er dann aber auch schon nach seinem Zauberstab und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich seine Finger bereits nach wenigen Sekunden um das warme Holz schlossen. Alleine die Berührung des Zauberstabs wirkte schon beruhigend auf ihn und er atmete tief durch, bevor seine von der Kälte aufgesprungenen, tauben Lippen das Wort ‚Lumos’ formen konnten. Kurz geblendet durch die plötzliche Helligkeit schloss Harry seine Augen. Er stemmte sich wieder hoch und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich zwang doch die Augen zu öffnen und seine Umgebung erstmals zu betrachten.

Ein hoher Torbogen.  
Zwei Drachen.  
Wanden sich darum.  
Blickten den Besucher an.  
Herausfordernd.  
Fragend.  
Scheinbar lebendig.  
Sich bewegend.  
Im unsteten Licht.

Taumelnd und sich hilflos an der rauen Wand abstützend, stolperte er vorwärts. Seine Beine schienen ihn längst nicht tragen zu wollen, aber plötzlich tastete seine Hand über die Konturen des Torbogens und mit letzter Kraftanstrengung zog er sich hindurch und wagte Atem zu schöpfen.

Angenehme Wärme umschmeichelte ihn, strich zärtliche Finger gleich über seine Wangen und schien ihn von innen aufzutauen. Nur zögerlich öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und blinzelte dann in die unerwartete Helligkeit.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mehr als Umrisse erkennen konnte, aber dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Der Raum, der von Becken, in denen verschiedenfarbige Feuer brannten, erhellt wurde, schien gigantisch zu sein. Die Decke der unterirdischen Kammer, die von zahlreichen Säulen getragen wurde, verschwand weit oberhalb in den tiefen Schatten und auch Teile der Wandgemälde, die ausnahmslos fremdartige Drachenwesen zeigten, wurden ebenso wie die Kronen der Säulen von der tanzenden Schwärze der Schatten geschluckt.  
Die brennende Neugier trieb Harry weiter und er kam stolpernd auf die Beine. Mühsam lenkte der Gryffindor seine Schritte zu dem nächsten Feuerbecken, in dem ein smaragdgrünes Feuer brannte. Nach Wärme suchend hob er die Hände und seufzte erleichtert, als das grüne Feuer tatsächlich Wärme ausstrahlte und seine Lebensgeister erneut wecken zu können schien.  
Als er seinen Blick nun umherschweifen ließ, bemerkte Harry , dass in jedem der metallischen Becken ein Feuer einer anderen Farbe brannte und dass jede der Säulen, die hinter den Feuerbecken in die Dunkelheit emporwuchsen, die gleiche Farbe wie das Feuer vor ihr zu haben schien. Wissbegierig betrachtete er nun die grüne Säule, zuckte aber entsetzt zurück, als er entdeckte, dass sie nicht wie er erwartet hatte aus kaltem Stein zu bestehen schien.  
Nein, sie war unnatürlich warm und die stilisierten Schuppen, mit denen sie ein talentierter Bildhauer sie verziert hatte, schienen sich rhythmisch unter seiner tastenden Hand zu bewegen. Als Harry nach einer Schrecksekunde erkannte, dass die Säule sich nicht bewegte, sondern eher zu atmen schien, wich er weiter zurück und besah sich die seltsame Säule aus sicherer Entfernung genauer.  
Als er nun seinen Blick über den Pfeiler wandern ließ, entdeckte er dass die Säule einem riesigen Drachen nachempfunden war. Die kräftigen Hinterbeine  
bildeten den Sockel, während der lange Schwanz am Sockel der Wand entlang lief und irgendwann, so entdeckte Harry nun, als sein Blick dem grünen Marmor folgte, den Schwanz der nächststehenden Drachensäule zu berühren schien. Harry hob nun suchend seinen Blick und wurde schließlich in fast drei Metern Höhe fündig, wo sich riesige grüne Flügel an die Wand schmiegten. Der Kopf des Biestes verbarg sich zwar im Schatten, aber dennoch hatte der Gryffindor das seltsame Gefühl, als würden ihn Augen, die wie Kohlen brannten beobachten.  
Nun, da er wusste, worauf er achten musste, erkannte er, dass auch die anderen Säulen Drachen nachempfunden worden waren. Aber obwohl jede Säule eines der gefährlichen Wesen abbildeten, so war doch jedes Bildnis anderes. Nicht nur die Farben unterschieden sich von Kunstwerk zu Kunstwerk, sondern auch die dargestellten Drachen.  
Einige der Drachen waren groß und wirkten plump, wie die Tiere, die er kannte, aber andere schienen gar keine Flügel und wieder andere keine Beine zu haben. Einige andere ähnelten am ehesten hoch aufgerichteten, geflügelten Schlangen oder waren so klein, dass der Künstler einen ganzen Schwarm von winzigen Drachen in einer Säule verewigt hatte. Es waren zahllose Säulen und Harry wollte nun jeden einzelnen dargestellten Drachen betrachten, sodass er nun von Säule zu Säule lief.  
Auf seinem Weg durch die weiträumige Halle entdeckte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor nun aber noch etwas anderes. In einem der kunstvoll geschmiedeten Feuerbecken loderte keine farbige Flammen und als er das Becken näher betrachtete, wirkte es auch als hätte noch nie eine Flamme darin gebrannt. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er mit seinem Finger über den Rand des silbernen Beckens strich und eine tiefe Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn, als er entdeckte, dass auch die dazugehörige Säule anders war. Sie stellte keinen Drachen da und der Marmor war, wie er neugierig feststellte, eiskalt unter seiner Berührung.  
Müde ließ er sich auf den Stufen, die zu dem leeren Becken führten nieder und nutzte die seltsame Säule als Stütze für seinen Rücken. Sein Blick wanderte über die dargestellten Drachen und schien doch schließlich wieder von der lauernden, undurchdringlichen Finsternis hoch über seinem Kopf gefangen zu werden. Die Schwärze schien beinahe lebendig, als wäre sie eigenes Wesen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Angriff unmittelbar bevorstand. Aber dennoch war er wie gelähmt und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Dunkelheit abwenden.  
Der Zauberstab entglitt seinen Fingern, aber das tröstliche Licht erlosch nicht, sodass Harrys Finger suchend über den Boden tasteten. Dabei fühlte er plötzlich etwas seltsames und als es ihm nun endlich gelang seinen Blick von der bedrohlichen Schwärze über ihm zu lösen, entdeckte er winzigen Steinchen, die in den Boden eingelassen worden waren. Wahrscheinlich bildeten sie ein Mosaik, aber aus seiner sitzenden Position konnte sich Harry nicht sicher sein. Außerdem fühlten sich die Steinchen seltsam an, und als Harry sie, nun im Licht seines Zauberstabes näher betrachtete, erkannte er, dass es sich nicht um Steine, sondern glänzende Drachenschuppen handelte. Die bunten Schuppen schillerten in dem Licht der unterschiedlichen Feuerbecken und als Harry sich nun erhob, offenbarte sich ihm auch das Bild.

Zauberstab.  
Schwert.  
Gekreuzt.  
Blutstropfen.  
Bildeten einen See.  
Aus Blut.  
Ein Drachenschädel.  
Skelettiert.  
Runen.  
Verschlungen.  
Unverständlich.

Eine schwere Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter und als der Teenager herumwirbelte, sah er Professor Dumbledore hinter sich stehen. Der alte Zauberer sah versonnen auf das kunstvolle Bodenbild. Sein Blick wurde weich und ein beinahe liebevolles, fast väterliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich nun durch den weißen Bart strich, „Die Drachenritter.“


	4. Chapter 4

Das knisternde und knackende Feuer im Kamin spendete angenehme Wärme und das Blubbern des altmodischen dunkelblauen Teekessels trug zu einer angenehmen und entspannten Atmosphäre im Büro von Professor Dumbledore bei. Der Professor deutete auf zwei Sessel, vor dem Kamin und etwas beklommen nahm Harry in den weichen Polstern Platz, „Sir, das da…“  
„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du die Halle finden konntest.“, das kurze Pfeifen des Kessels unterbrach den Professor, aber auf einen kurzen Wink bereitete sich der Tee selber zu und die beiden Tassen glitten zielsicher in ihre Hände. Während Harry seine Hände an der Tasse wärmte, nahm der Professor einen ersten Schluck, starrte in die Flammen und strich sich durch den weißen Bart, „Was weißt du über Drachen, Harry?“ „Über Drachen?“, kurz kamen die Erinnerungen an Norbert und an die Drachen vom Trimagischen Turnier zurück und Harry erschauderte trotz der Wärme des Raums, „Natürlich das was in den Büchern steht, Sir. Aber, ich weiß aus … eigener Erfahrung, dass sie ziemlich gefährlich sind.“ „Ja, deshalb wurde der Orden der Drachenritter gegründet. Sie sorgen seit über Tausend Jahren dafür, dass die gefährlichsten Drachen von den Menschen ferngehalten werden.“, Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment und Harry nutzte die Chance um eine Frage zu stellen, „Die Halle, Sir …?“ „Sie … war … ist der Versammlungspunkt.“, der Professor hatte die Neugier seines Schülers bemerkt und lächelte nun, „Und nur Ritter können sie finden und eintreten.“ Für einige Sekunden war dann aber nur noch das Knacken des trockenen Holzes, als die Flammen es verzehrten zu hören, dann räusperte sich der Professor und blickte nachdenklich zu Harry, der beinahe in den weichen Polstern zu versinken schien, hinüber, „Oder aber zukünftige Ritter.“

Schon am späten Nachmittag hatte es die ersten Anzeichen für einen weiteren Wintersturm gegeben. Eine dunkelgraue Wolkenwand war im Osten aufgezogen und schien einen neuerlichen Wintersturm anzukündigen. Gespannt, aber besorgt wanderten die Blicke auch später immer wieder zu der rasch dunkler werdenden Wolkenformation und auch beim Abendessen irrten die Blicke der jungen Hexen und Zauberer immer wieder angespannt zur Decke der großen Halle empor. Dort konnte man beobachten, wie die dunklen Wolken schnell immer näher kamen, sich schließlich vor den milchigen Mond und die Sterne schoben und auf diese Weise einen weiteren Wintersturm, der jederzeit losbrechen konnte,  
ankündigten.  
Nur ein einziger Tisch sah nicht interessiert nach oben an die verzauberte Decke. Die besorgten Blicke der versammelten Slytherins waren auf etwas anderes gerichtet. Sie alle sahen Draco Malfoy, dessen Finger sich fest um einen dampfenden Becher geschlossen hatten und der krampfhaft versuchte sein Zittern zu verbergen, an und versuchten nicht einmal ihre Besorgnis zu verbergen.  
Und auch der Blick eines Gryffindors hing nicht wie gebannt an dem spannenden Naturschauspiel, das die magische Decke ihnen darbot. Irgendeine kleine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und so wurde er nun Zeuge, wie Crabbe und Goyle, die links und rechts vom verspannten Draco saßen, enger zusammenrückten. Und, er sah auch das dankbare Lächeln, das Draco, dessen erstaunlich schmale, bleiche Gestalt zwischen seinen großen Kameraden beinahe unterzugehen schien, ihnen schenkte.

Die Anspannung war groß, beinahe greifbar, aber der erwartete Schneesturm brach erst in den frühen Morgenstunden los. Dann tobte er aber bis weit nach dem Morgengrauen mit ungehemmter Gewalt und verwüstete voller Zorn die verschneiten Ländereien. Selbst die alten Bäume des verbotenen Waldes, deren Wurzen fest in der mit Magie durchtränkten Erde verankert waren, konnten seiner dämonischen Kraft  
nichts entgegenstellen. Die alten Stämme und Zweige brachen wie dünner Reisig unter den wilden Böen  
und dem Gewicht des neugefallenen Schnee. Die Bewohner des Waldes, egal wie mutig und tapfer sie auch waren, versteckten sich in den Tiefen des Waldes und warteten.

Der kalte Wind heulte um die Ecken des Herrschaftshauses und riss wütend an den uralten Rosenranken, die vor Jahrhunderten die Fassade erobert hatten. Das Heulen der Böen klang wie ein tobendes Tier und seine windigen Klauen zerrte an den Fensterläden, die mit aller Gewalt gegen die Scheiben geschlagen wurden, als würde der Sturm selber Einlass begehren.  
Aber das Haus war versiegelt, mächtige von der Zauberwelt längst vergessene Zaubersprüche schützten die Bewohner und auch ihre Besucher vor den tobenden Naturgewalten. Zahlreiche von aufmerksamen und hilfsbereiten Hauselfen geschürten Feuer sorgten für eine irisierende Fieberglut, die durch die dunklen, nur von den Feuern erhellten Räume wabberte. Die Hitze durchdrang das Haus, aber in einem Zimmer, tief in den Eingeweiden des Hauses, verborgen vor dem tobenden Schneesturm und vor neugierigen Augen, schien sie sich förmlich zu sammeln.  
Der versteckte Raum, dessen Wände aus weißem Stein gebildet wurden, war riesig. Dennoch brauchte es kein Licht, um ihn zu erhellen. Die weißen Wände strahlten selber und die von längst zu Staub zerfallenen Künstlern verewigten Drachen schienen erwartungsvoll in dem weißen Licht zu baden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Tisch, auf dessen Tischplatte ein riesiger goldener Drache eingraviert worden war. Die Linien des stolz aufgerichteten Tieres flimmerten in der Hitze und auch dieser Drache schien in dem Licht zu Baden und sich in der Hitze wohlig zu räkeln.  
Es gab 13 Plätze an dem weißen Tisch, aber im Moment waren nur sechs der hohen schwarzen Lehnenstühle von weißgekleideten Gestalten, deren Gesichter unter den großen Kapuzen ihrer Roben verborgen waren, besetzt. „Die Stürme werden schlimmer.“, die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, leicht gedämpft durch den weißen Stoff, durchschnitt die Stille und die fünf weiteren Anwesenden nickten leicht, „Sie wollen den letzten …“ Eine blasse Frauenhand schlug nun aber die Kapuze zurück und die grauen Augen Narzissas funkelten die andere wütend an, „Sie werden ihn nicht bekommen…Sie werden ihn nicht bekommen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Lucius erhob sich und zog seine bebende Frau an sich, „Nein, das werden sie nicht. Er ist gut geschützt.“ „Aber, die Kälte…So schlimm war es noch nie…Sie werden ihn…“, ihre Stimme ging in einem Schluchzen unter und Lucius zog sie enger an sich, „Er ist stark, Narcissa und er wird niemals alleine sein.“  
Die anderen Anwesenden nickten stumm dazu.

Am nächsten Morgen strahlte die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen, blauen Winterhimmel auf neue Schneeverwehungen und die Verwüstungen, die der nächtliche Sturm auf den Ländereien hinterlassen hatten. „Lasst uns gehen.“, Hermine zog die Mütze weiter über ihre Ohren und ließ ihren Blick kurz über das verwüstete Schulgelände schweifen, bevor sie gefolgt von ihren Freunden und den Klassenkameraden den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte einschlug. „Ich hoffe, Hagrid hat wenigstens ein Feuer angezündet…“, Rons Zähne klapperten und er zog den Schal noch etwas höher, bis über seine Nase, „Oder er zeigt uns wenigstens ein interessantes Tier…“

Die Gryffindors, die sich nahe am Feuer hielten und die Wärme suchten, traten unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Und auch Hagrid sah immer wieder besorgt in die Richtung der Schule, als sie frierend auf die Slytherins warteten. Ron stieß Harry schließlich in die Seite, „Vielleicht ist der Kerker ja zugefroren und sie kommen nicht raus?“  
„Muss dich enttäuschen, Wiesel.“, eine bekannte Stimme schnarrte plötzlich am Rand des Schülerkreises und Draco Malfoy trat, gefolgt von den anderen Slytherins näher an das Feuer heran. Sofort bildeten die Slytherins eine Barriere zwischen dem Blonden, der sich nun die Hände an dem Feuer wärmte und den Schülern des anderen Hauses.  
„Ah, dann können wir nun anfangen…“, Hagrid, in dessen wildem Haar und Bart Eiskristalle hingen, rieb sich die Finger, „Hab euch heute was ganz’sonderes mitgebracht.“ Schnaufend verschwand der Halbriese im hohen Schnee hinter seine Hütte und zog ein widerstrebendes Tier, das wie ein bulliger Bock mit der Farbe eines älteren Hämatoms aussah, mit sich. Der Bock hatte die Hufe in den Boden gestemmt und die eindrucksvollen Hörner angriffslustig gesenkt, als er nun von Hagrids starker Hand gehalten wurde.  
„Ein Graphorn!“, Hermine platzte damit heraus und der Halbriese nickte ihr zu, „Sehr gut. Und, wozu sind sie gut?“ „Man nutzt sie für Zaubertränke, in pulverisierter Form allerdings nur…“, Hermine antwortete wieder ohne nachzudenken und bald scharrten sich die Gryffindors eng um das Tierwesen, während die Slytherins scheinbar uninteressiert am Feuer stehen blieben.  
„Draco, willst du nicht lieber zurück? Snape kann bestimmt…“, Pansy sah den Blonden besorgt an, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung, „Viel zu auffällig…“ Seufzend nahm sie ihren Schal ab und schlang ihn Draco sorgsam um den Hals, „Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen…“ „Ich weiß.“, er griff kurz nach ihrer Hand und lächelte, bevor er wieder versuchte seine kalten Hände am Feuer zu wärmen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Mr. Malfoy.“, bereits hinter den hohen Eingangstoren der Schule lauerte, einem schwarzen Schatten, der sich der zurückkehrenden Schülergruppe in den Weg  
stellte und sie kalt musterte, gleich, Professor Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen glitten nur kurz und wenig interessiert über die eintretenden Gryffindors, bevor sie dann aber auf den Slytherins zu liegen kamen. Die dunklen Roben bauschte sich auf, als er ohne auf die Anwesenheit der anderen einzugehen, in Richtung der Treppen, die hinunter zu den Kerkern führten, deutete, „Kommen Sie mit mir.“ Draco nickte sofort und löste sich aus dem schützenden Kreis seiner Freunde, um dem Professor durch die dunklen, ihm aber so vertrauten Gänge, bis in sein Büro zu folgen.  
Gewohnheitsmäßig ließ Draco sich auf dem alten Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder und rieb sich die noch immer kalten Finger, um wieder Gefühl zu bekommen. Sein Blick war währenddessen nur auf das flackernde Feuer fixiert und er seufzte leise, als Severus sich kurze Zeit später neben ihm kniete und ihm stumm einen dampfenden Becher reichte. „Was ist das?“, der immer noch zitternde Draco schnupperte vorsichtig an dem Becher und nippte schließlich vorsichtig daran, als der Professor mit einer knappen Geste in Richtung Teekessel deutete.  
Die Wärme des Getränks rann wie flüssiges Feuer durch den ausgekühlten Körper des Teenagers und bald entspannte Draco sich wieder und etwas Farbe schien seine Wangen zu zieren. „Besser?“, Snape trat erneut hinter ihn und legte dem Blonden eine Decke über die Schultern, bevor er sich dann neben den Schüler auf den fadenscheinigen Teppich setzte, um ebenfalls in die Flammen zu sehen.  
Eine Weile herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen, das Snape dann aber schließlich mit einem Seufzen brach, „Das war ziemlich…“ „Dumm?“, Draco lachte bitter und streckte die Hand nach dem flackernden Feuer aus. Die Flammen umspielte seine Haut, verwandelten seine blasse Haut in flüssiges Gold, als er nun nach einer kleinen Flamme, die dann verspielt auf seiner Hand flackerte und tanzte, griff, „Das sagt ihr mir nun schon seit Jahren…“ „Ja, und ebenso lange hörst du nicht auf uns.“, Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem amüsierten, aber auch leicht genervt wirkenden Lächeln, während er Dracos abwesendes Spiel mit dem Feuer beobachtete, „Deine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um dich, Draco. Sie denkt, dass…“ „Sie macht sich jeden Winter Sorgen, Severus. Langsam sollte sie sich daran gewöhnt haben.“, Draco pustete sanft gegen das tanzende Flämmchen und schickte es so in den Kamin zurück, während Severus nur den Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme nun ernst und eindringlich klang, „Die Stürme zeigen es, sie werden langsam ungeduldig, Draco. Sie werden immer heftiger und die Abstände immer kürzer. Gibt dir das denn gar nicht zu denken?“  
„Sie?“, der Slytherin klang amüsiert und sah erstmals seinen Lehrer direkt an, „Ich dachte die Angst vor Namen schürt nur die allgemeine Angst? Die Drachenritter werden ungeduldig, das wolltest du wohl sagen?“ „Draco, das ist nun wirklich nicht die Zeit für Witze, du solltest diese Sache endlich einmal mit dem gebührenden Ernst angehen. Wenn du in ein paar Wochen volljährig wirst, wirst du den natürlichen Schutz verlieren.“, Snape klang nun eindringlich und ergriff die Schultern des Schülers, um ihn endlich wach zu rütteln, „Dann bist du in großer Gefahr.“ „Ich vertraue meinen Freunden.“, Draco befreite sich aus dem Griff seines Lehrers und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem wärmenden Tee, bevor sein grauer Blick dann ruhig auf Snape zu liegen kam, „Und euch.“

„Was liest du da?“, während draußen der nächste, noch viel wütendere Schneesturm um das Schloss heulte und Einlass begehrte, saßen die Gryffindors warm und behaglich in ihrem gemütlichen Turm. Da es aber schon weit nach Mitternacht war, hatten sich die meisten Gryffindors schon lange in ihre warmen Bett  
zurückgezogen, sodass Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum bislang ganz für sich gehabt hatte. Bis Ron eingetreten war, sich auf die Lehne des Sessels gesetzt hatte und nun Harry neugierig das Buch entwand, um einen Blick auf den Einband werfen zu können. „Oh Gott ...“, Ron rümpfte die Nase, als er den Titel nun vorlas, „from Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide?“ „Gib das her.“, Harry zog das dicke Buch wieder zu sich und schlug es erneut auf, „Ich…wollte was über Drachen lernen.“ Seine Finger wanderten über die Seiten mit den abgebildeten Drachenarten und er seufzte genervt, „Ich habe auch schon in einem Buch mit den Drachenarten der Welt nachgesehen…Aber, ich finde sie nirgends…“  
„Sie?“, Ron spähte nun auch auf die Zeichnungen, die verschiedene Ansichten eines Peruanischen Viperzahns und dessen besonderen Muster auf dem Rücken zeigte, „Suchst du eine bestimmte Drachenart? Du könntest Charlie fragen…“ „Nein … Ich habe…Abbildungen gesehen…“, Harry versuchte die Eindrücke der riesigen Drachenstatuen in der Halle zu beschreiben, aber auch jetzt schienen ihm einfach die Worte zu fehlen, „Sie waren anders, als diese hier.“  
Nur mühsam gelang es Harry das in der Halle Gesehene in Worte zu fassen, aber auch jetzt schienen die Worte unpassend und unzureichend, „Sie waren alle so unterschiedlich…Mit Beinen, einige auch ohne…Große und auch ganz kleine.“ Harry schwieg und deutete dann mit den Händen nun die Größe der winzigen Drachenstatuen, die er vorgefunden hatte, an und versuchte dann auch die großen Exemplare genauer zu beschreiben, „Sie hatten wirkliche alle Farben des Regenbogens.“ „Ah … Wie, in den Märchen…“, Ron verzog noch einmal das Gesicht und erklärte dann weiter, als er Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah, „Mum hat uns früher, als wir noch klein gewesen waren, von Drachen erzählt. Als die Welt entstand, waren sie angeblich so was wie … Wächter. Aufpasser für die Magie, oder so ähnlich. Sie lebten unter den Menschen … Entweder als Drachen … oder in Menschengestalt … Angeblich gab es damals Tausende von Arten…Charlie hat diese Geschichte geliebt und immer wieder neue Drachenarten erfunden…Mum hat die Bilder früher immer aufgehängt, aber irgendwann verkokelte eine der Zeichnungen mal ihre Haare…“ Als Harry hüstelte, kam der kichernde Ron dann aber doch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, „Sie vergaßen ihre … Aufgabe ... und wandten sich gegen die Menschen. Egal ob Muggel oder Magier … Sie töten ....“  
„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?“, Harry beugte sich, das Buch auf seinem Schoss vergessen habend, etwas vor und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wie in allen Märchen haben die Guten am Ende gewonnen. Die bösen Drachen wurden von Rittern in langen und harten Kämpfen bis auf den letzten Drachen getötet.“ „Drachenritter?“, Harrys Stimme schien irgendwie krächzend zu klingen, aber Ron schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn der Rothaarige nickte nur, „Das war mein Lieblingsteil der Geschichte. Sie jagten die verschiedenen Arten der Drachen und besiegten sie schließlich. So wurden die guten Magier zu den Wächtern der Magie und der Welt.“ „Also, so was wie Artus und seine Tafelrunde?“, Harry suchte nach einer Entsprechung zu den Drachenrittern, die er kannte, aber nun sah Ron seinen besten Freund nur verwirrt an, sodass der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Seufzen abwinkte, „Vergiss es…Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin müde.“ Gemeinsam zogen sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und Harry lauschte noch lange auf den tobenden Sturm, der zu ihm zu sprechen schien.

Auch Crabbe und Goyle schien es irgendwann aufgefallen zu sein, dass ihr Schutzbefohlener selbst in der Wärme des Aufenthaltsraums zitterte und so nahmen sie nun wieder, stummen Wächtern gleich, links und recht von ihm Platz. Sie verharrten schweigend, während Draco ins Feuer starrte und um sie herum das Leben im Gemeinschaftsraum stattfand. Erst, als die Flammen langsam erstarben und schließlich nur noch die engsten Freunde anwesend waren, brauch Crabbe das Schweigen, „Du kannst so nicht mehr lange weitermachen, Draco.“ Der blonde Slytherin zuckte kurz zusammen, aber dennoch traf sie ein vernichtender Blick aus blitzenden nebelgrauen Augen Pansy, die sich mit einer Decke genährt hatte, seufzte, „Wir alle wollen dir nur helfen…Du bist nun mal kaltblütig.“  
„Danke, dass ihr mich daran erinnern müsst.“, Draco hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen und wickelte sich nun enger in die Decke, die Pansy ihm nun fürsorglich um die Schultern legte, „Und, ich bin euch auch dankbar dafür. Für alles, was ihr tut, aber…“ „Aber…du wirst trotzdem so weitermachen und uns alle in Gefahr bringen, oder?“, seufzte Goyle, woraufhin Draco schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte, „Keiner von euch ist in Gefahr. Ihr seid noch zu jung…und keiner von euch hat bislang den Eid geschworen, oder?“

Betretene Blicke.  
Ausweichend.  
Beinahe schüchtern.


	6. Chapter 6

Für einen Augenblick herrschte atemlose und angespannte Stille. Dracos Augen weiteren sich für einen Herzschlag voller Unglaube und das helle Grau wurde gleichzeitig auch eine Spur dunkler. Es wandelte sich zu kaltem Silber, während seine Freunde nun hastig einige Schritte vor ihm zurückwichen und abwehrend die Hände hoben, während sie sich beinahe verzweifelt klingend zu rechtfertigen versuchten, „Draco, denk doch einmal nach. Wir mussten…Wir hatten keine Wahl und wir haben…uns Sorgen gemacht…Jemand musste doch auf dich aufpassen! Draco…bitte!“  
“Wie lange schon?“, die Stimme des blonden Slytherins ähnelte nun eher einem fremdartigem Knurren und die Luft in dem großen Raum schien plötzlich schwerer zum Atmen zu werden, als die Luft kondensierte. Es bildeten sich leichte Nebelschleier, die von einem unsichtbaren, kühlen Luftzug durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getrieben wurden und sich schließlich irgendwann auch zwischen die Freunde schoben. „Seit…seit wir uns kennen.“, es war Crabbe, der antwortete und trotz des immer dichter werdenden Nebels versuchte einen Blickkontakt zu Draco aufzubauen. Die Nebelschwaden, die sich genau um Draco zu sammeln schienen, umhüllte die schmale Gestalt des Slytherins und dämpfte seine Stimme zu einem kalten Flüstern, das unheimlich durch den nun immer dichter werdenden Nebel hallte, „Deshalb seit ihr hier? Weil meine Eltern euch zwangen? Nur deshalb sorgt ihr euch um mich?“  
Der weiße Nebel um Draco schien sich noch weiter zu verdichten und in den wenigen Lücken, die sich immer wieder in den wabernden Nebelschwaden bildeten, meinten die Slytherins nun den Schatten von etwas Großem erkennen zu können. Als der Nebel die Gestalt dann aber schließlich freigab, konnten die vier Teenager nur entsetzt aufkeuchen.  
Die großen silbernen Augen eines Drachen sahen auf sie hinunter. Das Maul mit den scharfen Zähnen war zu einem wütenden Schnarren geöffnet und zeigte, selbst in diesem Moment, so die für einen Malfoy typische Arroganz. Die zottige Mähne, die ebenso wie der Rest des Drachenkörpers unstet wie die Nebelschwaden zu sein schien, wabberte als der schlanke Drache den Kopf schüttelte und wütend die Flügel, die nur aus zerfasertem Nebelschwaden zu bestehen schienen, ausbreitete und aufbrüllend mit dem Schwanz schlug.  
Bücherregale, Tische und auch andere Möbelstücke zerbrachen unter dem Schlag des so fragil, beinahe unwirklich wirkenden Schwanzes und Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise wichen nun hastig zurück, als das silbrige Wesen sie nun aus brennend grauen Augen musterte und noch einmal die nadelspitzen Zähne bleckte, „Ihr seid aus eurem Eid entlassen. Verschwindet.“  
Der Raum erbebte unter dem verzweifelten Schrei des Drachens, bevor die Gestalt des großen Drachen zu flimmern begann und er plötzlich zu schrumpfen schien. Der Schwanz und die Flügel wurden, wie auch der Rest des Körpers wieder zu Nebelschwaden, die schließlich die schwer atmende und zitternde Gestalt Dracos, der hilflos auf dem Teppich kniete, schützend zu umhüllen schienen.  
„Was ist hier passiert?“, Professor Snape, wohl alarmiert von dem heiseren und verzweifelten Schrei des Drachen trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb überrascht stehen, als er die Unordnung und die grauen Nebelschwaden, die sich nur langsam aufzulösen schienen, um endlich den Blick auf Draco freizugeben. Seine Freunde versuchten das Geschehene zu erklären, verfielen dann aber sofort in Schweigen, als Draco sich heiser einmischte, „Ich habe sie aus ihrem Eid entlassen.“  
Professor Snape nickte, ein kurzer Blick auf die herrschende Unordnung und den ausgelaugten Jugendlichen hatte ihm bereits deutlich vor Augen geführt, was hier vor wenigen Minuten passiert sein müsste und dass eine vernünftige Diskussion im Moment wohl nicht möglich wäre. Draco wäre in diesem Zustand der Anspannung und der Erschöpfung für kein logisches Argument zugänglich. „Geht ins Bett.“, seine Stimme war kühl und befehlsgewohnt, sodass Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe und auch Goyle sogleich folgsam nickten. Blaise verharrte und wollte auch Draco aufhelfen, aber dieser schlug nur wütend die Hände beiseite und knurrte warnend. Seine Mitschüler warfen daraufhin einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu ihrem Hauslehrer, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, sodass die vier Slytherins schließlich mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Zimmer gingen.  
Erst als die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, kniete der Professor sich zu dem Schüler und legte ihm eine Hand auf die schmale, eiskalte Schulter, „Das war…“ „Sag es nicht.“, Draco schnaubte und löste seinen Blick nicht von der nur noch leicht glimmenden Glut des sterbenden Feuers, „Ich bin es so was von leid, dass man mir sagt, dass ich dumm wäre.“ „Wir reden morgen darüber, Draco. Geh ins Bett.“, Professor Snape zog den Blonden nun wieder sanft aber bestimmt auf die Beine und nachdem Draco müde den Raum verlassen hatte, blickte Snape sich um und zückte, mit einem müden Kopfschütteln, seinen Zauberstab, „Zwei Dummheiten an einem Tag…“ Mit einem halblaut gemurmelten Zauberspruch fügten sich die zerstören Möbel wie von selbst wieder zusammen und glitten wie von Geisterhand zurück an ihre Plätze.  
Nur die wabernden Schwaden des Nebels blieb.

Auch diese Nacht gehörte wieder einem der wütend tobenden Winterstürme. Der eisig kalte Wind heulte fanatisch um die Ecken des Schlosses und seine unsichtbaren Krallenfinger kratzten blindwütig über die Steine und rüttelten an den Fensterläden. Dicke Schneeflocken trieben über das Land und überzogen es mit einer dicken, todbringenden Eisschicht. Sowohl die dicken Mauern, als auch die alten Bäume des verbotenen Waldes ächzten unter dem kaltherzigen Angriff des Sturms, schafften es aber auch weiterhin den Böen standzuhalten.

Aber am nächsten Morgen lagen die Ländereien von Hogwarts aber unter dichtem Nebel. Die silbrigen Nebelschwaden verhüllten die Sonne und verbargen die Umrisse der Umgebung, verwandelten sie unvertraute Schatten. Nur ab und an zerriss der silberne Nebelvorhang kurz und enthüllte eine weiße, leblose Landschaft unter einem dicken Eispanzer, der das Leben scheinbar unter sich begraben hatte. Selbst die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle zeigte den Schülern nun nur eine wogende silbrige Fläche, anstelle des Himmels und das Tuscheln wurde lauter.  
„Dieser Nebel ist nicht normal.“, Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Bild, das die Decke ihnen darbot, „Es muss ein Zauber dahinter stecken!“ „Wieso, das ist doch einfach nur schlechtes Wetter…“, widersprach Ron, der gerade in einen Toast biss, undeutlich mit vollem Mund, „Gibt’s doch im November oft…“ „Sagt mal, hat eigentlich keiner von euch die ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts’’ gelesen?“, sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das dicke Buch neben sich, „Erinnert euch! Die Decke ist verzaubert, sie soll den Himmel zeigen und der Zauber sollte eigentlich durch den Nebel hindurch kommen und uns eben den Himmel zeigen.“ „Das bisschen Nebel, was kann das schon tun?“, Ron schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, „Wir sind alt genug, um nicht mehr an die Märchen von Monstern im Nebel zu glauben, oder Harry?“  
Als er weder eine Reaktion, noch eine Antwort bekam, stieß Ron seinen Freund so fest in die Rippen, dass dieser vollkommen perplex aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte, „Was?“ „Wo schaust du hin?“, die Märchen von Monster im Nebel waren nun vergessen, stattdessen grinste Ron, „Du warst komplett weggetreten.“ „Hab nur nachgedacht…“, Harry ging nicht weiter auf die freundschaftliche Provokation ein, sondern sah abwesend wieder hinüber zum Slytherintisch und versuchte herauszufinden, was genau denn nun anderes war.  
Aber, alles schien so vertraut und vollkommen gewöhnlich.  
Draco Malfoy wirkte auch jetzt immer noch kränklich, seine Haut schien ebenso blass und durchsichtig wie der silbrige Nebel zu sein und er schien auch noch immer zu frieren, zog er doch den Umhang nun enger um seine schlanke Gestalt. In seinen blassen, scheinbar zitternden Händen hielt er einen dampfenden Becher, den er so fest umklammerte, als wolle er sich daran wärmen. Die Blicke der anderen Slytherins hingen auch noch immer an ihrem frierenden Eisprinz, aber dennoch schien etwas anders zu sein auch wenn Harry einfach nicht darauf kam, um was es sich genau handeln mochte.  
„Oh Wunder. Sie hocken gar nicht wie sonst aufeinander.“, Ron war augenscheinlich Harrys Blick gefolgt und er schien den Unterschied problemlos herausfinden zu können, während Harry nun die anderen Slytherins, die mit viel zu viel Abstand um Draco herumsaßen, musterte. Er erinnerte sich nicht all ihre Namen, aber die engsten Freunde von Malfoy konnte er dennoch problemlos identifizieren, obwohl sie ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren sonstigen Gewohnheiten wirklich ungewöhnlich weit auseinander zu sitzen schienen, „Vielleicht haben sie genug von Malfoy.“ Diese Theorie wurde von Seiten Rons, der sich nun einen weiteren Toast angelte, nicht mehr hinterfragt. Und auch Harry widmete sich nun endlich seinem Frühstück, obgleich sein Blick doch immer wieder zu Malfoy, der immer noch in seinen Becker starrte und sich nicht bewegt zu haben schien, wanderte.

„Du bist noch nicht erwachsen, Draco.“, einige Stunden später saß der blonde Slytherin missmutig im Büro seines Hauslehrers und starrte in die knisternden Flammen des Kamins. Er schien dem Professor nicht wirklich zuzuhören, aber dennoch fuhr der schwarzhaarige Lehrer ungerührt fort, „Sie waren deine Freunde…Und, sie haben dich beschützt. Sie von ihrem Eid zu entbinden war die erste Dummheit, die du begangen hast.“ Snape wartete kurz ab, ob es doch noch zu irgendeiner Reaktion kommen würde, aber Draco starrte weiterhin nur still in die Flammen und zeigte nur, dass er zugehört hatte, als er kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. „Die zweite war dein wahres Ich zu zeigen.“, Professor Snape erhob sich und ein leises Rascheln verriet Draco, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann nun eine ruhige Wanderung durch das Zimmer aufgenommen zu haben schien, „Du bist noch nicht volljährig. Und dann tust du es auch noch…direkt unter der Nase der Drachenritter! Du bist noch jung…viel zu jung…“ „Ich möchte fliegen, Severus…“, Dracos sehnsüchtige Stimme war über dem Knacken des Feuers kaum zu hören.


End file.
